Fight for Her Love
by 06shart
Summary: An arranged marriage was meant to heal the kingdoms. But could be falling in love the most dangerous outcome of it? Especially when it might not be to the man that you married. Main pairing - Merthur Gwaine/Merlin


**Summary: An arranged marriage was meant to heal the kingdoms. But could be falling in love the most dangerous outcome of it? Especially when it might not be to the man that you married. Main pairing - Merthur Gwaine/Merlin**

**WARNING MERLIN IS A GIRL! DO NOT LIKE, CLICK THE BACK BUTTON!**

**I do not own Merlin at all, if I did there will be no straight pairings what so ever!**

* * *

The rain was pouring down on Camelot, drowning the inhabitants that were brave enough to venture out. It had been stormy for days, but had only recently released the fury on the kingdom. The weather matched the Prince's mood. He was having a terrible morning.

"Father this is ridiculous. I'm 24, I will choose my bride myself" the Prince argued, in the King's chambers. Arthur paced up and down the room, unable to believe his ears.

"I've met the Princess Arthur, she's... charming. Besides, you do not have to love her. This is for the good of the kingdom. Hers as well as ours!" Uther snapped, pouring some wine.

"We do not need King's Miron's protection. Camelot can protect itself!" Arthur protested.

"Oh yes? Our borders are getting ripped apart Arthur, or have you not noticed that our numbers are dwindling almost daily!" Uther reminded sharply.

Arthur looked away, ashamed at not having protected his men. He had promised that they would get out of this. They would solve the problem with Miron. Even if he did have to marry some Princess that had more hair brushes than brain cells.

"Fine" Arthur spat out through gritted teeth. It was for the good of the kingdom, he kept reminding himself. Without waiting for an answer, he stormed out the chambers. All that he really needed now was to go out hunting.

"Ready my horse" Arthur instructed the stable hand, pulling on his riding gloves.

"But My Lord, the weather's dreadful today, it'll be better if you stay indoors" the stable hand muttered.

"Are you paid to tell me what to do? No! So shut up and ready my horse!" Arthur snapped.

"Yes, My Lord" the stable hand bowed.

* * *

"Princess!" the maid called, looking around the castle. "This is foolish. Princess Merlin!" the maid cried. Merlin chuckled, sneaking down the corridor. There was no way in hell's chance was she getting dressed for the royal party.

Merlin continued into the small alcove, knowing every nook and cranny of the castle. However it appeared her brother was faster than she was. She ran straight into his hard chest.

"Well sister, it seems that you're wanted for something" her younger brother Leon chuckled. It wasn't fair. Leon was faster than her and bigger! There was nearly no chance that she could hide from him, unless she came up with new hiding places.

"You're so hilarious my sides are splitting" Merlin remarked, pushing against his armour.

"Ha-ha! Father wanted me to remind you that you've got about 2 hours to get ready. Lord Saron is coming to visit us" Leon smiled. Ah, so that would mean Lady Emily would be coming as well. Leon had a huge crush on her, which if she wasn't mistaken was returned by the lovely Lady Emily.

"Of course I'll be ready by then. Pftt! What do you take me for?" Merlin scoffed, edging around him.

"An idiot. Just don't get too messy on your ride" he warned, already walking away. Merlin gaped at his back. How did he know she was going to the stables? "You're going in that direction, and close your mouth, it isn't Princess-like" Leon called. He was a Donkey's backside!

"Shut up!"

* * *

"Me marry a Princess! But Arthur she's 'charming.' Yeah that's probably one word to describe her. No wonder she isn't married. She's got to be like 30 with 6 chins and nose hair!" Arthur hissed, riding through the forest.

Suddenly his horse reared back as he noticed another rider pull out in front of him. "Hey! Watch where you're going!" the woman snapped, getting off her horse.

"Me?! You cut me off!" Arthur protested, copying her actions.

"That's a riding trail you fool! I'm sorry if your head was too far up your ass to notice that other people actually do enjoy the rides round here!" the woman growled, trying to calm her horse.

"Excuse me? You can't talk to me like that wench!" Arthur frowned, raising an eyebrow. Who was this wench who thought she could talk down to him?

"I can talk to you however I want. It is you that can't talk to me like that. Come on Fortune, lets leave this stinking knight to go back to where he came" the woman scoffed.

Arthur stared after the woman in front of him. What the hell had just happened? Had he been so terrible lately that the world had just decided to make this day worse? Could it get any worse?

* * *

"NO! I will not marry some pompous, royal buffoon!" Merlin cried, standing up at the dinner table. Leon groaned, holding his head in his hands. He knew she would react like this. Merlin would never take an arranged marriage lying down.

"It's the only way to increase our crops. To feed out people!" King Miron reminded, sharing a glance with Lord Saron.

"I bet you organised this! Oh of course you did. Leon could have married his sister but no! I had to marry the Prince of Camelot. It's only because you want Leon to marry Emily so that your status will grow!" Merlin yelled.

"Merlin that is enough!" Hunith interrupted, taking Merlin's arm. "We shall take a walk outside. Maybe it will clear your head" she said sharply, pulling Merlin away from the table.

"Mother! Surely you don't want me to marry a Prince" Merlin frowned, turning to her mother.

"Merlin, this is for the good of our people. Go down into the town, see them starving. When they ask you for food do you think you can say to them that you can't help them. Just because you won't marry a Prince?" Hunith asked softly.

Merlin felt her eyes well up. Of course her mother knew she couldn't do that. After all, plenty of times had Merlin snuck into the orphanage to feed the children whatever she could. If all she had to do was marry some stupid Prince in return for help for her people. Then who was she to say no to that?

"I'll marry him, but it's only for our people" Merlin whispered, looking hard at the stones beneath her shoes.

"All you have to do is marry him, you don't have to love him straight away. When me and your father married I couldn't stand him. But in time, I respected him and then loved him. But I got two beautiful rewards out of it. You and your brother. My darling, this is not the end of the world" Hunith soothed, stroking her daughter's teary eyed face.

"I can't breathe!" Merlin groaned, as they were riding towards Camelot. The maids had tied her corset up too tightly. There was hardly room for any movement at all.

Leon chuckled in front of her and she wished she could hit him in retaliation. But she just couldn't move at all. "Well, at least you won't be able to speak your mind to Arthur. You'll be concentrating on breathing" Leon smirked.

"Leon, stop teasing your sister. It's a very big day for her and I do not want you spoiling it. Now be quiet and carry on!" Hunith instructed. Merlin rode past Leon, sending a smirk his way. Oh yes! She was still the golden child.

"How long until we reach Camelot? she asked, just wanting to get this over. The sooner she was married, the sooner her people could eat.

"We'll be there in an hour. I expect you to look your best" Miron said, looking her up and down. She did have mud on her boots but come on! That was to be expected after a full day's ride nearly.

* * *

"MORGANA! Where is my cloak?" Arthur demanded, rushing around his chambers. His sister, the beautiful Lady Morgana rolled her eyes, flicking her long dark hair behind her. The Princess that was to be Arthur's bride was soon to arrive, and Arthur wasn't properly dressed.

"Is that the fanfare I can hear? Better hurry up Arthur. Don't want to keep your bride waiting" Morgana teased, going over to his cupboard. There was the red cloak, obvious against the brown of his cupboard. "You're welcome!" she muttered, as he grabbed the cloak off her.

"Morgana! The clip isn't doing! You've got to help me, otherwise I'll look like a laughing-stock!" Arthur complained, fiddling with his cloak.

"Oh this is painful to watch. Leave it alone and stand still!" Morgana ordered, slapping Arthur's hands away. Arthur pulled a pained face which she ignored, skilfully doing up Arthur's cloak in seconds. "Now come on, your bride will be here any minute. Do you want her to think you're a total buffoon?" Morgana teased gently, straightening Arthur out.

"I don't want her to meet me at all" Arthur sighed, as they walked out of his chambers. Morgana gave him a sympathetic smile, linking his arms with hers.

"Maybe Arthur, this will be the best thing that is going to happen to you. I mean, maybe you'll really like her. And Arthur one last thing, just remember... she probably hates this as much as you" Morgana reminded, as they stood on the courtyard's stairs.

"Morgana, whatever happens. It won't be for love. We are doing this for our kingdoms. I doubt I'll be able to talk to her at all" Arthur frowned. Morgana was about to reply before the fanfare started, signalling the arrival of the Princess.

Uther walked slowly down the steps, shaking King Miron's hand. "I am glad that we can unite our two kingdoms together in this way. Let me introduce Prince Arthur, my son and my daughter Princess Morgana" Uther nodded, as Morgana and Arthur stepped forward.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, My Lady, My Lord. This is my son, Prince Leon" Miron said proudly, as Leon shook Arthur's hand. Leon was a good foot taller that Arthur and was broad.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Your Highness" Leon grinned, genuinely.

It oddly reassured Arthur. If the Princess was anything like her brother then everything will be fine. Leon seemed to have a natural calming influence, his sister had to be the same, didn't she?

"Finally, let me introduce my daughter... the Princess Merlin" Miron beamed, stepping aside to let Merlin be seen by the court.

Of course her mother had made sure that she looked her damn best. Merlin's dark hair was curled unnaturally for her, her pink full lips highlighted by some red berries. The dress that Merlin is wearing is just a touch from being suffocating. If anything, Morgana felt sympathy for the poor girl.

However Arthur's and Merlin's face screwed up in disdain. "You?!" she gaped.

"You!" he growled, staring at the woman who had called him a fool and a stinking knight.

Well it looked like this marriage was going to be fun.


End file.
